Sameru
by Domina Gelidus
Summary: 30 anos após toda a tragédia que pôs fim à linhagem dos Chiropteros, a organização de Joel Goldschmidt conta com a ajuda de uma garota adormecida. O que acontece com o despertar de Saya quando seu mais velho cavaleiro não está mais presente para ajudar?
1. Lembranças

**Disclaimer****Blood**** + e seus personagens não me pertencem. A não ser o Hagi, que é meu e ninguém tasca!**

**Aviso:**** Yo Pessoas! Se é que tem alguém lendo essa história isolada e pioneira em Blood +... Espero que gostem desse capítulo único que apenas deixará de ser único se alguma boa alma quiser alguma continuação. (gota) O que eu duvido, já que é a primeira história de Blood em português. Mas enfim, espero que gostem... (bola de poeira passa voando) Eco... Eco... Eeecooo!!!**

**Bem, já chega de papo! Boa leitura!**

- - -

**Sameru**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo único**

**Lembranças**

**- - -**

Entornou mais uísque dentro do copo de cristal adornado e pôs a garrafa de volta no lugar. Inspirou fundo. Tantos problemas lhe passavam pela cabeça naquele presente momento que mal podia concentrar-se naquela simples tarefa. Sentia-se tão estressado quanto o pai, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona em sinal de irritação. Deixou que o tronco caísse de encontro ao espaldar e fechou os orbes azuis. Tantas organizações e tantos assuntos pendentes por trás de cada uma delas; sentia-se a ponto de enlouquecer.

- Todos fazendo alguma coisa e você continua sentado relaxando! – ouviu a voz jovem e conhecida e sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Não seja ridículo, Kai... O único que não sabe fazer nada além de torrar a paciência dos outros, é você! – sorveu mais um gole da bebida e olhou para o homem parado à porta.

Ambos sorriram brevemente antes de deixarem a fisionomia séria pairar em suas faces. Há quanto tempo não relaxavam realmente? Sim, desde de que uma delas havia desaparecido. Três semanas, talvez quatro; haviam perdido totalmente a noção do tempo. Os problemas passaram a crescer aritmeticamente, tomando todo e qualquer momento de lazer.

Ainda sentado na poltrona envelhecida, o jovem quase desejou poder desaparecer dali para sempre. Mirou as cortinas finas e deteve-se a observar os raios de sol que brincavam no piso de madeira escura. Sentia falta da infância e da companhia despreocupada do pai; agora só o que via era uma carranca séria e sempre nervosa, com milhares de tarefas importantes para fazer. Ao menos sua companhia ainda não lhe fora privada.

- Pretende ficar aí sentado até quando? – a voz interrompeu-lhe novamente.

Soltando uma boa quantidade de ar que estava presa aos pulmões, ele sorriu com simplicidade.

- Acho que se não parasse por cinco minutos, acabaria enlouquecendo. – confessou, mirando Kai com os olhos vidrados – Como estão as investigações? – indagou sem esperar o comentário do outro.

- Devagar, mas estão andando... – ele pôs-se a caminhar na direção do homem sentado à poltrona – Seu pai está bastante ativo, apesar da idade... – gracejou, pegando um copo e preenchendo-o com a mesma bebida de sempre.

- Eu deveria dizer o mesmo de você... – correu o olhar até ele, esperando alguma reação de desagrado no rosto jovem.

Kai sorriu e virou o copo de bebida de uma só vez. Já estava ficando acostumado com as constantes piadas do filho do chefe. Mas não iria demorar muito para que perdesse completamente a sua curta paciência.

- E onde está sua protegida? – o outro indagou, voltando a observar o sol.

- No jardim... – soltou um suspiro longo – Ainda está deprimida pela irmã. – deixou que uma onda de remorso invadisse-lhe o corpo e estremeceu levemente – Quer que eu a chame?

Sorveu mais um pequeno gole e ponderou sobre a pergunta que lhe fora feita. A tristeza da pequena, assim como a do "pai", era quase palpável. Não poderia dizer que não estava abalado pelo sumiço da outra gêmea, mas jamais demonstraria seus sentimentos.

- Não, deixe que se distraia... – respondeu apenas, mirando a lareira como se houvesse algo de muito interessante nela.

Não houve resposta por parte de Kai; apenas ouviu seus passos vagarosos distanciando-se pelo corredor, deixando-o novamente sozinho com sua mente conturbada a trabalhar. Sentia-se quase inútil por não conseguir fazer nada melhor para animar o amigo. Mal podia ele próprio manter-se lúcido, como conseguiria responsabilizar-se por um outro alguém? Observou o líquido dourado dentro do copo e depois mirou o porta-retratos em cima da lareira. Todos sorriam alegres enquanto duas pequenas garotinhas brincavam sentadas ao chão. Perdeu-se naquela imagem que por pouco não fora apagada de sua memória repleta de problemas. Havia um sorriso pronto para mostrar-se em seus lábios, mas que a preocupação e a ansiedade reprimiam. Esqueceu-se dos rostos sorridentes da imagem e passou a analisar a estrutura antiga atrás de todos. Quase pôde sentir a brisa fresca que batera em seu rosto da primeira vez que fora visitar o túmulo de mármore onde ela jazia adormecida. Quanto mais tempo teriam de esperar para que finalmente ela estivesse pronta para voltar à realidade?

- - -

Agitou os orbes cobertos pelas pálpebras em uma incômoda tentativa de situar-se. Sentiu as pontas dos dedos formigarem constantemente e umedeceu os lábios com a língua. Inspirou. Esticou, após longos anos, os dedos de ambas as mãos e ficou a brincar com as juntas recém reativadas por alguns minutos. Seu coração pulsava mais avidamente e o sangue agora corria rápido pelas veias. Esticou os braços e tocou algo macio; rodou mais uma vez os orbes fechados em uma cansada tentativa de despertar.

Agarrou os dedos finos na estrutura que a envolvia e, inconscientemente, começou a despedaçá-la. Uma onda de calor invadiu-lhe e, contorcendo-se incomodada, ela abriu os olhos avermelhados. Os dedos realizando os movimentos involuntários em uma ansiada tentativa de libertá-la do que quer que fosse que a envolvia. Soltou um gemido de satisfação quando o ar fresco do lado de fora lhe atingiu a face, mas logo torceu o nariz para o cheiro. Alguma coisa em seu interior revirou e, enojada, pendeu o corpo para fora não tendo forças para manter-se e atingindo o chão frio com um baque violento.

Deixou que parte do calor do corpo fosse roubada pelo solo gelado já que não tinha nenhuma intenção de pôr-se de pé. Por que se sentia tão absurdamente fraca? Não sabia. Como viera parar ali também lhe era um mistério; tampouco sabia onde "ali" era. Inspirou fundo contra a vontade e sentiu aquele cheiro estranho novamente. Lembrava-lhe algo cadavérico, fechado e embolorado. Precisava de ar, ar puro e fresco. Mas onde?

Usando-se de todas as suas energias restantes, levantou o rosto e olhou a sua volta. Viu um garoto alto e ruivo passar correndo e sumir antes de terminar seu trajeto. Lembranças? Ou peças que sua mente adormecida decidira pregar-lhe? Uma pequena fresta de luz chamou-lhe a atenção enquanto uma brisa quente invadiu por detrás de alguma pedra aparentemente enorme e pesada. Sem forças, arrastou-se vagarosamente até a possível saída e, exausta, recostou-se à parede perdendo a consciência em seguida.

- - -

Observava a lua como se fosse encontrar as respostas nela. No fundo de sua mente, bem desejava que estivessem todas ali. Apenas o fato de existirem respostas, mesmo que muito longes, acalmaria seu coração. Riu-se por pensar algo tão incrivelmente estúpido e, correndo as cortinas pesadas, ignorou a luz contínua da noite que insistia em atravessar os tecidos grossos. Ouviu longas batidas à porta e passou as mãos nervosas pelos cabelos grisalhos que um dia haviam sido loiros.

- Entre... – respondeu calmamente, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Ainda acordado? Achei que o encontraria sonhando com a mamãe. – o jovem alto adentrou e fechou a porta em seguida – Está tudo bem, meu pai?

O velho suspirou e mirou seu filho com certa admiração. Estava mais parecido com a mãe do que podia imaginar, ou queria admitir.

- Não preciso sonhar com sua mãe... Ela volta de Paris amanhã. – retrucou, fazendo sinal para que ele se aproximasse – O que deseja, Adam?

O jovem sorriu e sentou-se ao lado do pai. Fazia tempo que não tinham uma boa conversa de homem para homem. Diria até que sentia falta disso, se não fosse tão orgulhoso.

- Não é nada... Só queria ver como estava passando. – disse simplesmente.

O velho franziu o cenho.

- Anda passando tempo demais em companhia do Kai! – resmungou, abrindo um largo sorriso em seguida.

O jovem gargalhou por alguns instantes, lembrando-se de algumas horas mais cedo quando fora apanhado por Kai, sentado na poltrona do escritório. Eram amigos há tanto tempo que faziam quase tudo juntos. Sentiria falta se tivesse que se separar dele de repente.

- Sinto muito se pareço um pouco distante às vezes, meu filho... – o velho disse repentinamente – Creio que estou sendo vencido pelos problemas que nos rodeiam.

Adam respirou longa e profundamente; por vezes sentia que seu pai podia ler seus pensamentos e emoções. Aplacou a vontade de sorrir e manteve o semblante sério.

- Está tudo bem, velho David. – ele gracejou, pousando carinhosamente a mão sobre o ombro do pai.

Algumas batidas frenéticas na porta interromperam os dois. Adam quase desejou matar o infeliz se ele não se revelasse como Kai. Viu quando o jovem ruivo abriu a porta, afobado, desculpando-se pelos modos ansiosos.

- Pois diga de uma vez o que quer menino! – David esbravejou, levantando-se devagar.

- Está tudo bem, Kai? – Adam perguntou, levantando-se também em seguida.

O jovem de cabelos ruivos apontou para fora, desajeitado, e passou as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos bagunçados.

- Senhor... – levou a mão ao peito tentando ritmar as batidas frenéticas do coração – Nós detectamos movimentos no casulo!

David arregalou os olhos enquanto Adam passou correndo por Kai na direção do corredor. Seria possível? Trinta anos passados assim tão de repentes.

- Saya... – disse para si mesmo, tomando o mesmo caminho que seu filho.

- - -

Já se fazia noite quando acordou novamente, sentindo os músculos doloridos cobrarem seu preço pelo esforço repentino. Sentia a brisa cálida vir arrastando-se pelo chão e varrendo algumas folhas secas que invadiam pela fresta pequena. "É verão em Okinawa...", concluíram seus pensamentos confusos quase tão depressa que ela mal pôde assimilá-los. Okinawa? O que era aquele nome que martelava em sua memória?

Contraiu a palma das mãos subitamente em um estranho acesso de desespero. Não tinha forças, não tinha memórias e não tinha ninguém para ajudá-la. Estava sozinha dentro de algum lugar escuro, frio e sujo. Deixou uma lágrima quente escorrer-lhe pela face e conteve um soluço. Onde estava, afinal? Deveria gritar por ajuda, então? Não! Onde quer que estivesse, seria mais seguro sair dali sozinha ainda que suas forças não estivessem renovadas. Apoiou-se então na parede rugosa e úmida que havia se encostado e, focalizando seu objetivo em mente, pôs-se de pé com alguma dificuldade. A vista ficou embaçada e os sons distorcidos.

Recusando-se se dar por vencida, balançou a cabeça para os lados de modo a espantar o mal estar e deu alguns passos inseguros na direção da fonte de luz noturna. Sozinha ou não, ela sairia dali e procuraria por aquele estranho garoto ruivo que insistia em aparecer na sua memória vazia. Talvez ele soubesse responder-lhe como viera a chegar ali.

Inspirou uma boa quantidade de ar e jogou todo o seu peso sobre a estranha pedra de mármore. Sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas e os joelhos amortecidos, mas nem por isso deu-se por vencida. Sem esperar por algum resultado, ela soltou o ar com força e inspirou novamente, empurrando a possível saída. Surpreendentemente, uma boa fresta abriu-se e, com as esperanças renovadas, ela continuou a empurrar até que o espaço fosse suficiente para que conseguisse atravessar. Não demorou muito para que mais alguns centímetros cedessem e, esgueirando-se com certa dificuldade, ela mais uma vez encontrou o chão frio do lado de fora. Exausta, apenas ficou a respirar sofregamente, tentando sorver o ar fresco da noite. Conseguira, finalmente, sair de dentro daquele estranho lugar apertado e enregelado.

A situação, entretanto, não parecia ter mudado muito. Continuava sem saber onde estava, porque estava e se encontraria alguém para ajudá-la. Contendo mais lágrimas e engolindo o desespero crescente, ela jogou os cabelos longos para trás e observou as árvores altas que a cercavam. Sentou-se então depois de muita dificuldade e mais uma vez viu aquele menino alto e ruivo, correndo e rindo, sendo seguido por um pequeno garoto de cabelos castanhos. Sorriu imperceptivelmente e esticou os braços para tocá-los. Um estranho vulto atravessou sua ilusão, fazendo com que desaparecesse no ar. Admirou com medo e curiosidade aquela figura alta que lhe interrompera suas lembranças e, com os olhos vidrados, assimilou o rosto do rapaz ruivo que terminara de subir os degraus e caminhava agora na sua direção.

Encolheu os ombros e estremeceu quando mais vultos estranhos cercaram-na por todos os lados, apontando para ela ameaçadoras armas grandes e engatilhadas. Correu os olhos pelo círculo de homens fardados e depois pairou os orbes naquele que lhe interrompera seus devaneios. Parecia-lhe tão estranhamente familiar que quase desejou poder abraçá-lo se não fosse a situação.

- Achei que não fosse viver para vê-la despertar novamente. – uma voz envelhecida soou trás do rapaz, provindo de um homem igualmente alto e um pouco encurvado pela idade.

Arrastou-se alguns centímetros para trás e viu quando os homens a seguiram com a mira. Provavelmente apenas esperando que cometesse algum deslize. Mas, que tipo de deslize? Mal sabia onde estava!

- Sei que está confusa, já cuidaremos disso. – ele bradou novamente – Não precisa ter medo de nenhum de nós, ninguém irá feri-la.

Sem muitas esperanças, ela lançou um olhar confuso para as armas que lhe acompanhavam os movimentos, voltando a observar o homem grisalho em seguida.

- Baixem as armas. – ele ordenou de repente – Ela não representa nenhum mal.

Ainda confusa e amedrontada, ela apenas estremeceu no lugar e continuou a observar a todos com extrema curiosidade. Amigos, ou inimigos? Porque sua memória insistia tanto em falhar quando mais precisava dela? Fechou as mãos em desgosto e continuou a esperar por alguma reação por parte dos estranhos. O silêncio tomara conta subitamente e à medida que passava tornava-se quase palpável.

- Precisamos de sua ajuda... – a voz cortou o desconforto - ...Saya.

- - -

**\o/ Espero que tenham gostado pessoas. **

**Eco... Eco... (gota)**

**Bem, é isso então. Espero receber algum incentivo para continuar a postar. Beijos e abraços a todos que leram...**

**(bola de poeira passa voando de novo)**

**Kissus... (sorriso sem graça)**


	2. A memória perdida

**Disclaimer:**** Blood + e seus personagens não me pertencem. A não ser o Haji, que é meu e ninguém tasca!**

**Aviso:**** Aviso aos senhores passageiros que essa história continuará a ser escrita por número de capítulos indeterminados! (saltita pela sala) Pessoas! (chorando litros) Poxa, fiquei envaidecidamente feliz com o número de reviews pedindo para que eu continuasse a história. Realmente, se esse capítulo segundo está sendo postado, é por vocês, e somente por vocês. Agradeço muito o carinho e fico realmente muito emocionada pelo fato de que gostaram do enredo. (enxuga as lágrimas)**

**Sem mais delongas! (sorriso maroto) Boa leitura!**

**- - -**

**Sameru**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo segundo**

**A memória perdida**

- - -

Abraçou mais a coberta fofa que a envolvia e, sem pressa, caminhou até a janela. Debruçou-se alguns centímetros e encantou-se com o jardim vários metros abaixo. Perdeu-se nele por longos segundos, tempo suficiente para chamar a atenção do velho grisalho que estava recostado ao batente da porta. Não ouviu ou não se importou em ouvir quando ele perguntou qualquer coisa sobre a noite e a lua do lado de fora. Continuou simplesmente debruçada sobre o vidro da janela, analisando as folhagens e os caminhos tortuosos do jardim recém descoberto. Embora um pouco assustada, a promessa de ajudá-la a recuperar qualquer pedaço perdido que fosse de seu passado a fez entrar naquele carro escuro. E não se arrependia por isso, pelo contrário, estava ansiosa para descobrir logo algo mais do que o seu nome.

- Saya... Está se sentindo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? – o velho aproximou-se alguns passos.

A jovem apenas meneou a cabeça para os lados, observando David de soslaio. O velho grisalho caminhou vagarosamente até a cama grande e acolchoada e, soltando um suspiro cansado, largou seu corpo velho sobre o colchão. Realmente, não esperava viver para vê-la uma vez mais. Da última vez, apenas deixara-a sob os cuidados de um velho cabeça-dura que perdera a família pouco antes. Mas, agora, a situação era um tanto diferente. Não havia mais velho nenhum que pudesse cuidar de Saya, a não ser ele próprio. Contudo, se o fizesse, com certeza estaria colocando sua própria família em risco. Seu filho e sua mulher, as coisas que mais amava na vida, estavam, novamente, metidos naquela confusão de descendências e famílias esquecidas pelo tempo. Passou a mão enrugada pelos cabelos ralos e franziu o cenho. Afinal, quando aquilo tudo iria acabar?

- Eu sinto muito... – a voz feminina cortou-lhe os pensamentos.

- Pelo quê?

- Por estar atrapalhando e causando tantos problemas... Eu não pretendia incomodar ninguém. – parou por um instante para olhar David nos olhos – Só queria encontrar o meu caminho.

Exato. Era o que ele planejara para si próprio também, antes de tudo acontecer e levar seus planos de "vida perfeita" por água abaixo. Olhou para a jovem ao lado da janela e tentou achar algumas palavras confortantes para dizer. A verdade era que, mesmo já tendo passado por isso antes, nunca fora muito bom em consolar as pessoas. Sempre acabava dizendo algo que não devia ou insensível. Talvez fosse melhor escolher o silêncio.

- Onde estamos? – ela tratou de continuar a conversa, voltando o olhar para o lado de fora.

- Na mansão de Joel... – respondeu simplesmente.

Joel. Joel. Joel.

Escudo-vermelho. A família Goldschmidt. O zoológico. Haji. Riku. Kai.

Diva.

Levou as mãos trêmulas à cabeça e deixou o manto cair de suas costas. Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Quem era aquele senhor simpático que a acompanhava ao jardim todas as tardes? E o outro jovem? Aqueles olhos azuis...

- Saya! – David correu em socorro da menina que pendia para os lados como se fosse simplesmente desabar – Saya?

- - -

Atravessou o escritório a passos largos e firmes, focando a poltrona verde-musgo que jazia de frente à lareira. A lua cheia iluminava, quase que por completo, todo o escritório. Ao fundo, como sempre deixando as costas relaxarem de encontro ao espaldar confortável, estava o jovem loiro e de olhos azuis que crescera ao lado de Kai. Embora este último estivesse com os nervos à flor da pele, não esqueceria a compostura na hora de lidar com seu velho amigo.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – indagou secamente, por pouco não perdendo o controle.

Adam virou-se com a expressão calma e inquisitória.

- Como disse, Kai?

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer! O combinado era que ela fosse imediatamente para o Centro de Testes! A presença dela aqui está arriscando a vida de todos nós!

Adam reteve um sorriso desacreditado.

- Eu vou fingir que você está realmente preocupado com todos nós e não com ela... Agora vá trocar as fraldas da sua protegida. Meu pai logo estará aqui para a reunião e ela já deveria estar na cama!

Kai subitamente avançou sobre o corpo relaxado de Adam, agarrando-lhe pelo colarinho da camisa engomada e puxando-o para cima. O rapaz ruivo era levemente mais alto que Adam, o que lhe dava uma certa vantagem quando queria intimidar o mais novo.

- Se abrir a boca para falar da Keiko mais uma vez... Eu vou esquecer que respeito muito o seu pai, garoto!

- Hey... Kai! Não foi a minha intenção ofendê-la! Mesmo porque eu também gosto muito dela e você sabe disso...

Kai baixou a guarda e finalmente largou o corpo de seu amigo de volta à poltrona. Estava ficando tenso demais com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro a lembrança do seqüestro que martelava sua mente todos os dias e todas as noites, trazendo-lhe à tona o sentimento de culpa que ele tentava esconder de si mesmo. E, agora, para piorar toda a sua situação, ela estava de volta!

- Você sabe que ela não deveria estar aqui, Adam... – disse mais calmamente.

O outro sorriu.

- Engraçado como você tenta manter seus instintos o mais distante possível. – balançou a cabeça para os lados e caminhou em busca de mais um copo de uísque.

Kai franziu o cenho.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Meu caro amigo... – encheu o copo pela metade – Ouso dizer que está escrito na sua testa que você está mais preocupado com Saya do que com sua protegida!

O rapaz ruivo prendeu a respiração por uma fração de segundos e sentiu seu pulso acelerar. Estava realmente ficando demais em companhia de Adam!

- E... O que fez você tirar essa conclusão absurda?

Adam abafou um risinho.

- O fato de você ter esperado trinta anos pelo despertar dela é um bom argumento... – piscou significativamente – Ora... Kai! Eu cresci ao seu lado! Acha que não saberia dizer quando está escondendo alguma coisa?!

Kai inspirou profundamente para soltar o ar todo de uma vez logo em seguida. Esperava enganar a todos durante um bom tempo, mas era difícil mentir para Adam. Sem perceber, deixou que um sorriso sincero tomasse conta de seus lábios.

- O que está te deixando tão nervoso a esse ponto? – Adam indagou, voltando a sua poltrona com o copo de uísque nas mãos.

O jovem ruivo deixou-se desmontar no pequeno sofá de dois lugares ao lado de uma grande estante de livros antigos. Esperou que alguns segundos de silêncio tomassem o escritório antes de começar a falar.

- Ela realmente deveria estar no laboratório, Adam... – baixou o olhar para o piso de madeira que era vivamente iluminado pela luz da lua – Saya fica fraca e fragilizada depois que desperta. Ela precisa repor o sangue, caso contrário não terá forças para se sustentar.

O outro ouviu pacientemente enquanto Kai explicava a situação. De certa forma, ele tinha razão. A garota recém desperta deveria estar sob os cuidados dos médicos no laboratório de Joel, e não sendo interrogada por David na mansão.

- Vocês estão colocando o caso das gêmeas no topo da lista... E estão se esquecendo de que, sem a Saya, não poderão dar nenhum passo a mais. – deixou de observar o piso para encarar os orbes azuis de Adam – Sabe tão bem quanto eu que me preocupo com aquelas duas também! Mas Saya precisa de cuidados primeiro!

Adam assentiu com a cabeça, sorvendo mais um gole de bebida e pondo-se de pé.

- Vou falar com meu pai. Você tem razão, Kai... Agora Saya é—

- Senhor Adam! Senhor! – um oficial devidamente vestindo terno e gravata adentrou subitamente o escritório, ofegando e limpando o suor com a manga da camisa – Senhor Kai! Ainda bem que o encontrei! O senhor precisa acompanhar Saya, David não está se sentindo bem!

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Meu pai não está se sentindo bem? – Adam indagou, franzindo o cenho e colocando o copo de bebida sobre a mesa de canto.

O jovem de terno balançou a cabeça para os lados e tentou acalmar-se.

- Relaxe, meu rapaz... O que há de errado com Saya e com David? – foi a vez de Kai intervir, pairando a mão sobre o ombro do oficial.

- O problema é com Saya! Eu não entendi muito bem o que o senhor David disse... Só sei que tem algo a ver com as memórias dela... Ela não está nada bem, está violenta e os guardas estão tendo problemas em mantê-la calma! Não conseguem segurá-la, embora o senhor David tenha dito que ela está debilitada... Senhor Kai! Espere!

- Kai! – Adam correu atrás do jovem ruivo que mal esperou o relato do oficial acabar para sair correndo na direção do aposento de Saya – Vá chamar a equipe médica e traga todos os oficiais que estão de plantão aqui, agora! – gritou para o jovem de terno que foi deixado para trás.

- - -

- Saya! Fique calma! – David gritou pela enésima vez.

A garota soltou um grito gutural e empurrou mais um guarda para longe. Outros dois foram em socorro do homem que caiu, enquanto cinco outros guardas tentavam manter a jovem garota sob controle.

Era uma cena caótica. Não a que se passava no aposento, mas aquela que acontecia dentro da cabeça de Saya. Eram tantas pessoas que passavam pelo seu campo de visão que ela tinha que se segurar na beirada de uma mesa para que não caísse. A menina via-se vestindo um longo traje delicado, muitas pessoas rindo ao seu redor e mesas repletas de doces, bebidas e comidas requintadas completavam um cenário de festa. Mas que festa?

Calmamente ela caminhou por entre as pessoas desconhecidas, esbarrando eventualmente em algum convidado bem vestido. Estava tão confusa e assustada que não sabia que caminho deveria seguir. Porque ela estava ali? Viu ao longe um homem já idoso de cabelos grisalhos conversando com um grupo do que pareciam ser homens muito importantes. Ao vê-lo, sentiu seu peito arfante acalmar-se por alguns segundos. Aquele rosto lhe era extremamente familiar... O velho grisalho acenou para ela e veio caminhando em sua direção. Sim! Ela o conhecia muito bem!

Sorriu de volta para o senhor e pôs-se a correr em sua direção gritando seu nome a plenos pulmões. Sim, era o velho Joel! Ele não estava morto como antes ela pensava, ele estava ali comemorando sua festa de aniversário, na mansão, à muitos anos atrás.

Infelizmente, a cena confusa se desfez do mesmo modo estranho com que se formou, dando lugar a corpos carbonizados, fogo e sangue espalhado pelo gramado do jardim. Confusa e novamente assustada, Saya mirou a figura que ela julgava ser seu reflexo parada em meio ao caos, sorrindo e olhando de volta para ela. Não, Joel não estava mais vivo, sua irmã o tinha matado! E Saya era a culpada por tê-la deixado sair da torre. Levou as mãos à cabeça e fechou os olhos quando ouviu uma voz masculina gritando seu nome atrás dela. Queria sair dali! Queria voltar para casa com Kai, Riku e—

- Saya! Pare com isso! Me escute! – David gritava, segurando a garota pelos ombros e apertando de uma forma nervosa – Está tudo bem... Ninguém vai machucar você...

- Não! Me deixem em paz! – empurrou David com força e deu passos incertos para trás, batendo as costas no vidro frio da janela – Riku... Kai... – não conseguiu conter mais um grito aterrorizado e quebrou a vidraça atrás de si.

- Saya! Pare com isso agora!

Pronta para pular a janela e fugir pelo jardim, Saya deteve-se subitamente, parada estaticamente mirando o lado de fora com o olhar perdido. Devagar, as vozes confusas e desconexas foram sumindo de sua cabeça, e pouco a pouco, o brilho distorcido em seus olhos se apagava.

- Kai... – ela pronunciou antes de virar-se para ele e perder a força total do corpo.

Com uma velocidade sobre-humana, o jovem de cabelos ruivos amparou a menina antes que ela atingisse o chão, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

- Estou aqui... Não precisa ficar com medo... – sussurrou por entre os cabelos longos e negros da garota.

Deixou que uma lágrima salgada escorresse por seu rosto pálido antes de fechar os olhos e voltar a adormecer nos braços de seu irmão.

- - -

Caminhava devagar e despreocupadamente pelo aeroporto movimentado. Pessoas iam e vinham de seus compromissos diários, de suas viagens a passeios ou a trabalho, alguns se despediam de parentes chorosos, outros regozijavam do reencontro depois de tanto tempo. Ela, contudo, continuava com a mesma expressão calma e serena, muito embora as marcas da idade fizessem grande diferença em seu rosto bonito. Ainda mantinha os cabelos longos e ostentava a mesma aparência jovial e inteligente. Embora gostasse de manter-se impassível, foi difícil conter o sorriso que surgiu logo que avistou os dois homens que mais amava em sua vida.

- Mãe! – o mais jovem gritou, correndo na sua direção com os cabelos loiros em desalinho.

Era definitivamente a cópia do pai! Quase tão teimoso quanto ele, e com certeza tão inteligente quanto a mãe. Deixou-se ser abraçada e abraçou-o de volta, permanecendo naquela mesma posição por longos instantes. Estivera muito tempo fora de casa, e almejava por aquele reencontro todos os dias em que estivera naquela cidade estranha. Era realmente muito bom estar novamente em casa.

- Júlia... Senti muito a sua falta! – foi a vez de David abraçar a esposa, demorando-se ainda mais que o filho naquele ato carinhoso – Como foi a viagem? – indagou despreocupadamente enquanto caminhava ao lado da mulher.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Tranqüila, como sempre. – sorriu e aceitou o braço que David lhe oferecia enquanto Adam carregava suas bagagens – Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Espero que a senhora tenha trazido alguma coisa de Paris para mim! – o filho se fez de ofendido, piscando marotamente para a mãe.

- Estamos todos bem... – David respondeu à pergunta, analisando o aeroporto com falsa curiosidade.

Júlia continuou em silêncio, embora soubesse que alguma coisa estava muito errada. David nunca era tão gentil daquele jeito. E Adam também não estava muito atrás. Resolveu entrar no jogo dos dois.

- E Kai? Onde está que não veio me receber também? – indagou sorrindo.

Notou astutamente quando os dois homens se entreolharam rapidamente. Definitivamente, algo estava muito errado! Mas não seria agora que iria intervir com seu singelo plano. Continuou, portanto, a fingir-se de enganada.

- Kai está muito ocupado trocando as fraldas das suas filhas... – Adam gracejou – A senhora sabe que ele não larga delas por nenhum minuto!

Júlia sorriu.

- Não fale assim das meninas, Adam. Elas já estão muito crescidas! – abafou um risinho e segurou-se melhor no braço do marido.

O trio mergulhou em total silêncio até chegarem na saída do aeroporto. Havia uma limusine muito elegante à espera dos três e, infelizmente, este foi mais um outro motivo para que Adam e David tentassem desviar a atenção de Júlia.

- Aposto que a senhora sentiu saudade das regalias daqui! – Adam sorriu, ajudando o motorista a guardar as malas – Conte-nos da viagem, mãe!

- Sabe que não foi nada interessante. Do hotel para o auditório, do auditório para o saguão, e de volta para o hotel. Apenas dando palestras e autografando livros. Não foi muito animador...

- Se soubesse disso teria ido junto... Talvez pudesse deixar sua viagem um pouco mais divertida. – foi a vez de David intervir, abrindo a porta para que a mulher entrasse.

Júlia gargalhou e adentrou a limusine sem mais delongas, sendo seguida por Adam e então por David.

Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta da atmosfera. Era a deixa, então, para que Júlia finalmente tocasse no assunto que estava pendendo a paciência de seu marido e seu filho. Os dois pareciam que iam explodir a qualquer momento, tal era a intensidade de seu nervosismo.

- Então... Como está Saya? – indagou com toda a simplicidade que havia dentro dela.

Ambos os homens abriram a boca para responder, e ambos fecharam-na imediatamente. Ficaram naquela mesma cena por alguns minutos, até Júlia perder a esperança de uma resposta.

- Algum de vocês ouviu a minha pergunta, ou será que estão ocupados demais tentando maquinar alguma mentira?

A cena repetiu-se. Abriram e fecharam a boca incontáveis vezes antes que um deles resolvesse ceder.

- Está certo... Eu disse mesmo ao papai que não ia funcionar com a senhora! – Adam desistiu, recebendo um olhar furioso do pai – Saya acordou hoje de madrugada.

- Adam! – David fechou os punhos.

Júlia sorriu.

- Acalmem-se... Fez muito bem, meu filho. Seu pai insiste em me colocar na costumeira redoma de vidro! – massageou delicadamente o braço de David a olhou para Adam – Conte-me. Como ela está?

- Ainda está debilitada, mas Kai está cuidando dela... – o jovem respondeu, evitando o olhar da mãe e mirando o lado de fora da janela do carro.

A mulher soltou um suspiro frustrado e interrompeu David antes que ele pudesse pronunciar alguma coisa.

- O que mais estão me escondendo que eu não posso saber? – ela fechou os olhos de modo inquisidor.

E, pela terceira vez, pai e filho pareceram ser pegos em flagrante.

- A senhora é boa, mãe...

- Adam! Fique quieto! – David se precaveu – Não fique nervosa, Júlia. Nós já estamos cuidando de tudo...

A mulher lançou um olhar assustado para o marido. O que mais poderia ter acontecido? No fundo de tudo, esperava mesmo que estivesse enganada quanto a outra parte da mentira que os dois tentavam contar para ela. Inconscientemente, prendeu a respiração.

- Do que você esta falando, David? – apressou-se em perguntar.

David suspirou. Não queria ter que deixar Júlia naquele estado, mas ela merecia saber o que estava acontecendo antes de chegar na mansão e descobrir da pior maneira.

- Saya está bem, mas... – segurou a mão da esposa com firmeza – O problema é com as gêmeas...

- Alguma das duas mostrou sinal de fúria? Agressão? Estão todos bem? – indagou rapidamente – Diga-me de uma vez David!

O homem grisalho continuou a observar os olhos aflitos da esposa, sem coragem para terminar de dar-lhe a triste notícia.

- Hannah foi seqüestrada à quatro semanas atrás. Nós ainda estamos tentando descobrir quem pode ter sido e o que querem com ela... Por isso precisamos da Saya... E por isso ela está lá na mansão conosco.

- ADAM! – David gritou novamente depois de ouvir o filho despejar todos os problemas nos ouvidos da mãe.

- Meu Deus! – a mulher não pôde conter a agonia, levando as mãos à boca e ficando na mesma posição por alguns instantes – Hannah...

- Fique calma, Júlia. Não há com que se preocupar... Estamos cuidando de tudo! – lançou um olhar furioso para o filho quando notou o estado da esposa – Vamos encontrá-la.

Adam teve a certeza de que levaria uma bela bronca quando chegassem à mansão, mas não por isso deixou de continuar a falar.

- A senhora precisa se acalmar... Estamos precisando do seu cérebro inteligente lá na mansão... – ele piscou, tentando amenizar a situação.

Júlia deixou o espanto pela curiosidade e mirou o filho com expressão interrogativa.

- O que está havendo, Adam?

- As memórias de Saya... Ela sempre acorda confusa e desta vez não foi diferente... – David respondeu pelo filho – Ela teve uma crise na madrugada de hoje assim que a levamos para a mansão...

Júlia alarmou-se mais uma vez.

- Claro que ela teve uma crise! Vocês deveriam tê-la levado para o laboratório, não para casa! Ela precisa de uma transfusão imediatamente!

David suspirou enquanto Adam assentiu.

- Sabemos disso, mãe. Kai também nos disse a mesma coisa, mas já era tarde. Parece que papai tocou em algum assunto delicado que a fez perder o controle. Ela ainda está fragilizada, mas já recebeu uma transfusão hoje de manhã.

David franziu o cenho pela contrariedade. Sabia que sua decisão tinha sido errada, mas queria resolver o assunto do seqüestro o quanto antes.

- Fico fora por quase dois meses e vocês fazem tudo errado! Imaginem se tivesse passado os seis meses como haviam me sugerido! – Júlia meneou a cabeça um tanto zangada.

- Nós conseguimos fazer tudo muito bem sem você, Júlia Silverstein! Não pense que é assim tão única! Existem muitos doutores renomados trabalhando no laboratório de Joel... – David retrucou, ofendido.

- Claro! Tanto que esperaram o despertar da pobre garota por trinta anos para fazerem tudo completamente errado quando finalmente acontece! – olhou para Adam que apenas assistia a discussão e apontou-lhe o dedo em riste – E você deveria ter feito alguma coisa quanto a tudo isso! Não foi assim que criei você, Adam!

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

- O que foi que você não fez, não é mesmo? Deveria ter me telefonado no momento em que Saya despertou!

Adam bufou e cruzou os braços feito uma criança de cinco anos.

- Eu até sugeri, mas o senhor seu marido me proibiu de ligar para dizer qualquer coisa que fosse...

- David! – foi a vez de Júlia zangar-se – Mais uma dessas de tentar me manter "a salvo" de tudo e eu peço o divórcio!

- Pois me desculpe por colocar a sua segurança em primeiro lugar! – David retrucou, bastante alterado.

- Isso é doentio! – Júlia espantou-se.

- Concordo com a mamãe... – Adam pronunciou-se, ainda de braços cruzados.

Encurralado, só o que David pôde fazer foi abrir a porta da limusine e sair andando assim que o carro estacionara na frente da mansão de Joel.

- Acho que a senhora o deixou nervoso... – Adam viu o pai subir os degraus e adentrar a casa com a expressão fechada.

Júlia esboçou um sorriso.

- Ele vai concordar comigo até o final do dia... – ela sorriu, pegando sua bolsa e saindo do automóvel com a ajuda do filho.

- - -

Despertou devagar, mas manteve as pálpebras cerradas. Sentiu uma brisa leve e refrescante acariciando-lhe a face alva e moveu a ponta dos dedos sobre a grama orvalhada. Onde estaria, afinal?

Ousou inspirar uma boa quantidade de ar fresco e abrir os olhos bem devagar, no intuito de espiar a sua volta antes de dar-se por desperta. Estranhamente encontrou-se deitada sobre a grama verde que cobria as margens de um riacho. Teria então saltado pela janela naquela noite passada? Confusa, sentou-se de imediato e pôs-se a observar a paisagem como a procurar uma resposta óbvia. Viu ao longe a toalha estendida e os lanches postos sobre o tecido. Sorriu imperceptivelmente quando um cão bastante simpático aproximou-se cautelosamente da comida e, não conteve o riso quando uma garotinha o reprimiu com as mãos na cintura.

Confusa, mas saboreando de uma estranha sensação agradável, ela levantou-se devagar e mirou as águas cristalinas do riacho. Viu alguns peixes coloridos nadarem contra a correnteza e, surpreendentemente, notou quando um homem grisalho puxou a linha da isca e trouxe um peixe grande para junto de si. Mas de onde aquelas pessoas estavam aparecendo?

Olhou para os lados e, por um instante, sentiu o corpo estremecer com os vultos coloridos que surgiram pelo ar, logo mais tomando as formas da mesma garotinha e seu cachorro que corriam pelo gramado afora. Mais ao fundo, outro vulto colorido veio aproximando-se devagar, tornando-se claramente um pequeno garotinho à medida que invadia seu campo de visão. Estaria sonhando? Mas, era tudo simplesmente tão real! Os risos, o riacho, a grama, o sol...

Ouviu seu nome ser chamado de algum lugar e virou o tronco em busca da voz rouca, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos na tentativa de focar melhor a visão embaçada pela luz contínua do sol. Mirou, debaixo de uma árvore alta, um vulto esfumaçado e colorido que começava a tomar forma. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado mais uma vez e, inconscientemente, começou a caminhar na direção da imagem disforme. Quem poderia ser?

Abriu a boca para indagar alguma coisa quando finalmente notou a figura masculina levantar-se e também caminhar na sua direção. Era um homem, e um homem bastante alto! Estagnou os passos e prendeu a respiração sentindo a expectativa correr em suas veias. Quem seria o rapaz alto, de cabelos negros, que chamava por seu nome constantemente?

- Saya... – ele repetiu à medida que se aproximou mais alguns passos – Saya... Você pode me ouvir?

- Sim, posso sim! – ela respondeu, agora notando suas roupas escuras e sua pele muito branca – Quem é você? – indagou de volta, ainda tentando focalizar a face do rapaz desconhecido.

- Saya! Acorde... – ouviu a voz novamente e franziu o cenho.

Acordar? Mas ela já não estava acordada?

Viu as pessoas esvaecendo de repente em uma névoa estranhamente palpável. Estaria mesmo adormecida? Observou o campo, o riacho e o sol ruírem perante seus olhos e somente restar a imagem distorcida do estranho rapaz que ainda caminhava na sua direção.

- Não! Volte aqui! – gritou em desespero, apertando o passo para que chegasse até a figura antes que a mesma desaparecesse como as outras – Preciso saber seu nome!

- Saya! – a voz repetiu, impaciente.

- Seu nome! Quem é você? – chamou mais uma vez, em vão, antes de notar a figura misteriosa desfazer-se por completo.

- Espera! – deixou o grito embargado sair da garganta e, esticando as mãos trêmulas, sentou-se de imediato na cama.

Olhou o redor. Estava dormindo, então?

- Você está bem, Saya? – ouviu a voz rouca que lhe chamava antes e retesou os músculos – Saya? – a voz persistiu.

Não pôde responder. Apenas encolheu-se mais e puxou as cobertas para junto de si. Quem seria aquele garoto de cabelos ruivos? Tinha o rosto jovem e delicado estranhamente familiar. Seria ele parte de sua memória perdida?

- Não precisa ficar com medo... Eu não vou machucar você. – retrucou quando viu que ela se escondeu debaixo das cobertas.

Kai voltou a sentar-se na mesma poltrona de antes, ao lado da janela. O sol da tarde invadia o vasto aposento, atravessando as cortinas pesadas e iluminando os móveis antigos. Apesar das horas a fio que ele passara guardando o sono de Saya, não se sentia cansado depois de tanto tempo sem dormir. Tinha gosto em ficar ao lado da jovem agora que finalmente despertara. Sentia tanta saudade que, por vezes, tinha de se controlar para não abraçá-la apertado. Doía-lhe o fato que teria de fazê-la enfrentar todo aquele inferno mais uma vez. Teria dado tudo para não envolvê-la nisso; infelizmente, não fora possível.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – indagou de repente sem deixar de olhar o lado da fora da janela.

Saya não respondeu.

- Espero que sim! – virou-se para encará-la e sorriu abertamente.

- Eu... – observou Kai com olhares especuladores – Conheço você...

Sem notar, o jovem de cabelos ruivos prendeu a respiração. A vontade de tomar Saya em seus braços cresceu exponencialmente.

- Como? – indagou, franzindo o cenho.

Saya não desviou o olhar. Encarou o jovem ruivo por longos instantes antes de continuar.

- Você fez parte... Do meu passado? – perguntou, receosa.

Kai soltou o ar para depois capturá-lo novamente. Se fazia parte do passado dela? Gostaria muito de dizer que sempre estivera ao seu lado, protegendo-a e ajudando-a a superar os obstáculos difíceis que já havia enfrentado na vida. Contudo, não poderia. Apenas estivera presente nos últimos anos. Não que não fizessem diferença, mas, com certeza, não se comparavam à idade de Saya.

Não conseguia negar-lhe, como também não teria outra desculpa a apresentar. Se dissesse que não fizera parte de toda sua vida, sentir-se-ia na obrigação de mostrar-lhe alguém que fora. Impossível, agora que esse alguém estava morto.

Inútil! Via-se como um inútil! Deveria reconfortá-la, e não conseguia sequer abrir a boca para responder-lhe. Como diria que ela era uma arma feita para lutar e que seu passado era repleto de monstros, sangue e mortes? Pior! E como explicar que a maioria dos corpos que ela provavelmente via em seus sonhos fora ela própria quem assassinara? Impossível! Destruiria a mente da menina se o fizesse!

- Kai? – ouviu a voz receosa e delicada chamar-lhe novamente e, surpreso, voltou o olhar para a jovem.

- Como disse? – indagou, parecendo mais confuso que ela.

- Kai. Não é esse o seu nome? – indagou com simplicidade.

Então ela lembrava-se!

Sorriu de imediato e coçou a cabeleira ruiva. Não precisava despejar todos os problemas no ombro da menina de uma vez! Mesmo porque queria vê-la feliz, e não lutando uma guerra que não deveria ser dela. Queria proporcionar-lhe uma vida normal, uma família, um lar. Queria ser apenas seu irmão.

- Você fez parte do meu passado, Kai? – ela indagou novamente.

Ele sorriu.

- Do seu passado, do seu presente e, com certeza, do seu futuro! Nós somos uma família, Saya... – respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

Pela primeira vez desde que despertara, Saya sorriu singelamente.

- Uma família... – repetiu com o olhar vivo.

Kai levantou-se para sentar-se ao lado dela na cama.

- É... Nós sempre seremos uma família, Saya! – confirmou, sorrindo de volta para ela.

Saya quase pôde ver o quarto desaparecer para dar lugar a uma praia bonita, iluminada pela luz da lua. Lembranças? Bem provável. Viu aquele garoto ruivo sentado ao lado dela, afirmando que sempre estariam juntos e que sempre seriam uma família. Tudo sempre daria certo no final! Ele estaria ao lado dela, para apoiá-la.

Abriu as pálpebras devagar, apenas para encontrar o mesmo garoto sentado aos pés da cama, sorrindo para ela da mesma forma jovial como sorria antes.

Franziu o cenho imperceptivelmente.

- Kai?

- Sim? – respondeu, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

- Você é meu irmão? – indagou, um tanto séria.

O rapaz ruivo espremeu os olhos com o sorriso que tomava conta de sua bochecha rosada. Como esperara para ouvir aquela frase novamente! Contente, ele apenas acenou em concordância.

- Entendo... – Saya continuou – Você... Parece jovem ainda! – ela sorriu, apenas, então, para ver a felicidade morrer no rosto de Kai quase que imediatamente.

Como não notar? Seria apenas uma questão de tempo. Assim que Saya recuperasse a memória, seria óbvio que ela notaria a diferença gritante entre passado e presente. David, Júlia, Adam e Joel. Até mesmo Hannah e Keiko, que na época eram duas pequenas crianças, agora já se faziam adolescentes crescidas. O tempo não se esquecera de ninguém.

Apenas dele.

- Você ainda está bonito! Como na praia! – ela refletiu, olhando para ele com olhos alegres.

O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – ela perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

Silêncio.

- Kai? Está tudo bem? – foi a vez dela de encontrar algo errado na expressão do jovem.

- Muita coisa mudou desde aquele dia na praia... Não é mesmo Saya? – observou, projetando um sorriso nos lábios finos.

Saya manteve-se em silêncio, esperando o que ele teria para revelar de tão importante. Não parecia algo muito feliz, a julgar pela expressão nos olhos dele.

Esperava, no entanto, que pudesse ajudá-lo assim como ele ajudou-a no passado, e assim como a estava ajudando agora.

- Você pode não se lembrar de tudo, mas muito aconteceu quando ainda tentávamos lutar contra Diva... – começou, sem notar os orbes de Saya que se arregalaram ante a pronúncia do nome – Quando você finalmente adormeceu, e os anos começaram a passar, a esperança de ver você de novo começou a sumir devagar... Achei que, como todos os outros, eu fosse envelhecer e, então, morrer naturalmente...

Kai fez uma pausa e voltou seu olhar para Saya. Ela estava atônita. Nem sequer piscava. Contudo, agora que ele começara a história, teria de terminar.

- Infelizmente, não foi bem assim que aconteceu...

- Você não envelheceu? – indagou com a voz trêmula – Porque você ainda é jovem, Kai? Porque Riku não está aqui?

Kai sentiu um nó terrível se formar em sua garganta, impedindo-o de continuar a falar. Os olhos brilharam pelas lágrimas e ele teve que conter a vontade de chorar e soluçar como não fazia há tempos.

- Eu não tenho respostas pra tudo, Saya... Mas acho que posso lhe ajudar a entender um pouco sobre mim... – suspirou, voltando a observá-la.

O silêncio invadiu quase que instantaneamente, enquanto a luz do sol poente deixava os raios avermelhados invadirem o aposento antigo. A atmosfera densa era quase palpável, e a expectativa de obter respostas impedia Saya de piscar os olhos castanhos.

Kai soltou uma boa quantidade de ar antes de tomar coragem.

- Vou lhe contar como tudo aconteceu... – decidiu, por fim, mirando fundo os olhos de Saya.

- - -

**Yo Pessoas! (pulando de um lado para o outro)**

**Deuses! Mas que eu fiquei feliz por demais com essas reviews todas!**

**Agradecendo...**

**Jennifer; AngelloreXx; Lua; Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy'; Srta. Kinomoto; Kagome-chan; Mitzu-Chan; Nike-chan; Giuli- higurashi; Linn-chan; Selene tatsu; Kah; Saya-oneechan; nathBella; Kyrara-san.**

**Ufa! Não esqueci de ninguém?**

**Bom, deixando BEM claro: Eu NÃO vou desistir da história! Vocês me ajudaram muito! Peço mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas infelizmente eu estou escrevendo cinco histórias ao mesmo tempo, sendo que apenas esta e mais uma de Inu Yasha são fics. O resto é original, o que dá o dobro de trabalho.**

**Enfim, tentarei entregar o próximo capítulo o quanto antes, mas não posso prometer nada.**

**Também peço desculpas por não responder review por review, eu gosto muito de responder uma por uma. Infelizmente, o tempo é curto! Tentarei responder da próxima vez.**

**Próximo capítulo: 30 anos depois.**

**Vejo vocês lá...**

**Kisus!**

**E continuem mandando reviews! É o meu maior incentivo!**

**Adoro vocês minna...**

**V**


End file.
